Breezy
by Bonbon the Cat
Summary: Thrown into the world of keyblades, heartless, and guys with really big swords that come out of nowhere? What oh what will she do... RikuxOC SxK, and maybe RxN later?


**Hi there! Soooo... I'm taking a break from drawing right now, after multiple ass-kickings from photoshop, and comeing on to try my hand at writing some fanfics. **

**Fangirlism _does_ go far, don't cha' know?**

**Well, onto the story then! Oh, and if I owned anything Kingdom Hearts, I would own Riku. But I only own the lovely Miyu. Wait...I think I just screwed up the disclaimer...oh well, w/e! **

_**-----**_

Miyu was falling. Down, down, down, so fast she didn't have time to scream. All around her were glimmers of light. _Maybe _they were stars, or did they look more like windows? Eh, who knows. She couldn't tell, anyway, she had more well, at the least you could say important things to think about, like where the _hell_ she was falling _too_.

She felt like she hit a brick wall, one made out of water, and was slowly drifting to the bottom of something, maybe water, but that only made her panic more. She hated water more than she hated PE, and that was a **lot** to say.

Some great distance below her, she saw an odd circular platform, closing her eyes she braced herself for the probably bone splattering landing. But instead of a crash and snap, she landed safely on her feet, taking her by surprise and still making fall over. _'Ouchhhhh, man, I gotta get this gravity thing down sometime.' _she told herself, as she mentally smacked her head.

"Okay, this place is creeeppyyy.'' looking around, Miyu was on a round platform, with some kind of mosaic on the bottom. "Hey, a rainbow!"(A/N: You guys ever notice how rainbowtastic those circular platforms look? Hey, wait… is 'rainbowtastic' even a word? xD)

_Welcome young one, it seems a new journey a about to begin._

Miyu did what most people (besides Sora) would do, and said "WHO THE HELL IS THAT!?!?"

_A journey to test the strengths of your heart, and the love for your friends. _

Heart? Strengths? What….?

Long tendrils of darkness began to creep up from around the edges of the large platform, and form into bug-like creatures. Miyu looked around half confused, and half afraid.

_Fear and comfort are two sides of the same coin, but don't worry, you'll have help._

Just as a creature was going to spring up at her, an odd shiney blade flashed into her hand with a glittering light, and Miyu swung it aimlessly at it. _'Whoa, this is cool, but...why a _key_? Seriously.' _Before she got a second thought at it, more and more of these things were jumping up onto her, aiming at her chest-her heart. "YOU PREVERTED LITTLE FREEKS!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

She kept up a fight, not all that good, but something. Her untrained body was getting weaker, and all those scratches were staring to pile up. Man, those things could bite, she hoped they didn't have rabies or something. Little by little, her swings got weaker, and finally the black-blob-things had over turned her.

_With that key blade, protect those close to you; and remember, don't loose your heart to the darkness._

Just as the heartless were about to cover her last shimmer of light, Miyu saw a flash of sliver and purple, and darkness finally took over.

_--------_

The sky was blue, and the sun was warm against her face. "Someone close the blinds...nnggghhhh…"But she didn't remember her bed being all soggy and cold. Miyu shot up and looked around, she -fortunately- didn't wet her bed, but from the place she was at, she wished that_ was _the case. More like she wished she knew were she was, or why she was bleeding. She wanted her older cousin Vincent right about now, he always knew what to do. Vince was like a brother to her, the brother she never _really_ had.

As a super delayed reaction, Miyu _just_ noticed the people either glancing at her, or avoiding eye contact; and that she was being glared down upon by some guy with a really big frown, and scar across his face.

"Ummm…hello there." she managed to stutter.

"Where you from?" the big scary scar face guy said.

"Umm, Twilight…Town?" she half asked.

The man had an urgently worried look on his face, that, or he was constipated, or something.

"Umm, where, am...I? Exactly…." the world looked to different to possibly be somewhere she could call home.

The guy sighed, and replied, "Hollow Bastion. Come with me."

Miyu jolted up, slightly alert, was this guy a rapist or something? That wouldn't be very good, he was scary looking and all, and had all these belts and chains on him, what _exactly _did he use them for anyway? Though he was kinda hot, plus he had pretty hair.

"Well, I don't have all day." he said rather blandly.

"My mom told me not to follow strangers." were the words that came out of Miyu's mouth.

A skeptical look appeared on his face. "Well, umm…"

'_Does his mumbling prove my point?' _and she started to back off, taking a slightly defensive pose. He started to step forward, but all of a sudden he was a few centimeters in front of her, with a gun-blade thing pulled out of friggn no where, and the sound of something dissolving could be heard and processed in Miyu's mind. But out of fright, her key blade appeared in her hand the moment he took his stance.

"Hey! Is that a key blade? I think it is… gotta report this in fast then…" was his only reply, as he stepped back. "Come on, hurry up! Some heartless obviously want you in this area, gotta get to a safer place."

But Miyu just stood there. Freaked out by the things that happened. Before he got a chance to complain about the pace at which she was moving, a shuriken came flying out of nowhere hitting down some of these acclaimed heartless, and a girl came in flying through the air.

"HEY SQUALL! Who's your friend here?" she asked cheerily.

"Well, I…umm, don't know…Anyway, she has a key blade, so we better tell this to Merlin really soon." Squall replied.

"OHMYGOSH really?!?!!? Come on then! We better hurryyyy…" the girl replied. "So what's your name? I'm Yuffie, and the knucklehead over there's Squall!" She grabbed Miyu's hand and began running in a seemingly random direction, pulling her along.

"Leon, not Squall. Don't listen to her. She's a_ special_ case." Squall said.

Miyu didn't really know what was happening, but away from this growing army of heartless was one place she wouldn't mind being. Anyway, this Yuffie girl seemed all right, and she was wondering who that Merlin guy was. So without hesitation, she said a quick, "I'm Miyu." And they continued off into the odd, unfamiliar streets.

**Oh, and this is my first try at a seriesed(sp?) fanfic, wish me luck!~ **

**Reviews get you 2 week tickets into my closet of flameing hot bishies. And a cookie. :D**


End file.
